Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate
by Perky-Thief
Summary: This is the REAL story of what transpired between Hades and Persephone, and let me tell you...its not at all how the myth 'claims' it to be. Final Chapter in! Story COMPLETE!
1. The First Glance

Hey guys, Perky-Thief here, and I'm back from a long (and slightly writers block full) hiatus. I thought I'd put a twist on some things and jump away from anime into something a little more classical.

This is my modern re-telling of the Hades and Persephone myth. The characters are all the same, but the personalities have changed ever so slightly to my liking. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. Enjoy!!

**!!!Disclaimer!!! I do not own any aspects of this myth.

* * *

**

**Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate**

The truth is seldom the way it is told. There are, after all, images to uphold, viewpoints to consider, not to mention determining what sounds best. Often the truth concocted is more palatable, but nonetheless false.

Not that the bards can be blamed. Sometimes the truth is too strange to be believed. After all, how could it be that a maiden goddess of the springtime could ever fall in love with her antithesis, the king of death?

But this is exactly what transpired…

Some say it was Cupid's arrow, some say that it was the god's own free will that he came to find Demeter's slim-ankled daughter as the object of his desire. Free will would not be too far-fetched, considering the child's youth and beauty. Others say that Aphrodite, wishing to conquer the last of the three brother gods (having thoroughly conquered Zeus for the cause of lust, and Poseidon as well), sons of Kronos, bid her son to loose a shaft into Hades black heart. Others swear it was the plot of Zeus's, that the "father of gods and men" wished for his brother to take a wife as is proper. But all agree that the god of death swept the screaming girl into his chariot, which plunged into the earth, bearing her to the House of Hades to be his unwilling bride.

But of course Persephone was not the first girl with a forbidden lover, and she let her mother think whatever she wished. But now I am getting ahead of myself. Let us begin at the beginning.

Even Hades himself cannot recall what exactly his business was that day, though it most likely had to do with the giant Typhoeus, who, imprisoned beneath Sicily, shook the earth so much that the dark god feared it would collapse inward upon his dark domain. Hades could not let this happen. Not only would it bring destruction to parts of his realm, he could not allow sunlight to enter Tartarus, much less afford the shades any opportunity to escape.

Hades squinted against the bright sunlight of the beautiful day. He was not used to this in the slightest. The weather was warm; it was late spring and the earth was in full bloom: Demeter's handiwork. He pulled his cowl low to shade his eyes. Robed entirely in the black, the sunlight warmed him overmuch; Hades was used to the cool shadows beneath the earth. He longed to return there, to brood on his throne, alone. But he could not return until he had made sure there were no weak points where the earth buckled, until he made sure that his realm was perfectly safe. He urged his chariot on. The black hell-horses snorted, steam puffing from their flared nostrils, their eyes burning red. They did not enjoy this place either. They galloped on.

Not far away, in a grove by a pond, Persephone was playing. She was not so young a girl as one would think, but still a maiden. Like Artemis, she was forever on the verge between girlhood and womanhood. She looked like a girl of sixteen, her hair golden and shining like her mother's wheat, unbound in the manner of young girls. Her skin was rosy and pink, flushed with delight. She wore a gown of the palest blue. Persephone has woven flowers into her hair, and she danced and twirled, her bare feet twisting in the fresh green grass. Birds sang for her, and the animals in the grove stopped their activities and watched her, spellbound. Such was the innocent beauty of the daughter of Demeter. Such was the beauty that stole Hades' heart.

It was by chance that his chariot galloped into that grove. The dark God pulled his horses to a stop. They stood poised, snorting steam, eyes flashing dangerously. They were unnatural animals and were not moved by the child's display. But Hades was. He stopped, hands weakening on the reins as his heart beat faster, his mouth open in wonder. She was more beautiful than the Nymphs and the Oceanids combined. So fresh and full of life was she that this dark god of the realm of the dead was moved to love her. Yes, love, not the lecherous lust that is often told of, but tender love, protective love. He wished to taste of her sweetness, to preserve it in her.

Persephone whirled giddily, giggling, unaware of the intrusion into her private grove. She caught the sound of impatient hoof-clamping and turned. At first she was frightened to see him, her dark uncle, the brother of Zeus, her father, but his countenance was not fearful to behold. He had a dark and quiet beauty, and did not look as old as Zeus, though Zeus was the younger. He was not a young man for sure, and his forehead was deeply lined, but his body was as slender and powerful as any youth's, his face bearing no beard. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes shadowy and of endless depth, his hair darker than the darkest shadows of the night. But he was not a gruesome ghoul, no skull-headed reaper. He was everything she was not, and this fascinated Persephone. She stepped closer, heedless of the hell-horses. Hades whispered a command to them, and they became stock-still and closed their fearsome eyes. He stepped down off his chariot and approached the girl.

* * *

Next Chapter up in a few days so sit tight!!

luv, Perky :)


	2. The Abduction

Hey guys, **Perky-Thief** here again, bringing you the next chapter of **Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate**. I hope you liked the last chapter, because this one gets a whole lot better

Once again, this is my own take on a modern retelling of the myth of _Hades & Persephone_. Enjoy **Chapter Two**!

**!!!Disclaimer!!! I do not own any aspects of this myth.

* * *

**

Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate

Persephone stood before him, hands modestly clasped; yet her blue eyes looked straight at him, through him, pure and guileless, innocent. He towered over her, yet she showed no fear, like others before him had. Then Hades did as he had never done before, to neither mortal nor god: he dropped to his knees before her. Eye to eye, they stared at one another for what seemed like hours. Finally, the closed his eyes, overcome. He felt a soft hand, very small and delicate, stroke his cheek. "What's wrong?" she said. Her voice was like chimes, like bells, like music. It was not the squeak of a little girl, nor the huskiness of a grown woman. It was soothing, like cool water on Hades' overheated brow.

He opened his eyes, those deep dark eyes that seemed to suck the light into their depths. "I think I'm in love with you, child," he admitted softly.

She giggled, a lovely sound. "I did not think you could love anyone, Hades." She smiled coyly at him. He knew she was no mere girl. She was a virgin; a budding rose but still, there was a curiosity in her eyes, a mysterious desire. Before he could contemplate it further, her arms were around him, her lips on his. He kissed her gently, almost hesitantly, but when her tongue slid stealthily into his mouth, he lost his sense of control. He ran his hands over her supple young body. Girl, yes, but woman too. Her breasts were round and firm like pomegranates, her slender waist curved in, then out to her hips. He caught the silky laces of her peach-colored girdle and yanked them roughly with his hand. She moaned softly, deep in her throat, and pressed herself to him. They fell to the grass together, limbs intimately entwined.

A bird cried overhead; Persephone gasped, frightened. "What is it, my love?" Hades asked.

"We cannot! Not here. My mother…" Persephone explained, rising to her feet with a panicked look upon her gentle face. Hades rose as well, a question forming in his eyes. The young woman quirked a slender eyebrow and threw a nod toward the chariot. With a gleam in his eyes, Hades swept the angelically beautiful girl into his arms and leapt into the chariot.

"Hold on!" he shouted to her as he whipped the dark horses back to life. They tore off at amazing speeds across the meadow. Hades barked a word of command and the ground split open. Fire and smoke belched from the tear, and the howling screams of the dead echoed even on Olympus.

---

Demeter's ears perked suddenly, mistaking one of the sorrow-filled cries for that of her precious daughter. Just then, a little bird flew swiftly towards her, chirping frantically.

---

Laughing wildly, her hair whipping in the wind, Persephone gripped the edge of the chariot as Hades spurred the horses on. They drove into the rift with a ferocious howl, the ground sealing up tight behind them, leaving a charred and mangled strip of grass the only evidence of their passage.

---

Demeter hurried down to the meadow, the bird flying behind her, chirping of a fierce kidnap and rape. She let out a scream and collapsed upon the ground. Lying on the grass where daughter had once been was a handful of flowers and a girdle, the laces torn as if by violence. The stench of brimstone and sulfur floated in the air, marring the fresh spring day. Trembling with rage, Demeter shook her fist at the earth. "HADES!" she howled, yanking at chunks of auburn hair on her head. Molten hot tears clouded her vision in the corners of her eyes, as her breath came out in angry pants. How could her one and only valuable treasure be stolen from her like it was nothing? How could someone conceive of such a cruel and heartless thought?

Collecting herself, she flew to Olympus, to the side of her brother, Zeus.

---

Not even the dank and dark walls of the Kingdom of Hell could shadow over Persephone's rare beauty. She stood out in his kingdom like a lone orchid in a field of asphodel. Persephone was nothing like the lonely shades which were forever doomed to roam the plains of his domain aimlessly. She had a purpose, a purpose which could be easily shattered by one person.

"Your mother," Hades remarked, once the couple were safely within his kingdom, "she will come looking for you."

"Let her look," Persephone scoffed. "I do not want to be a maiden of the spring for all my life. I do not want to be an eternal maiden like my sister, Artemis. I want to know the forces of change, of time, to feel things. My mother wants to shelter me like a child, forever a babe to her. Well no more."

Hades smiled at the girl's unique passion. "And so you would be a bride of death? You would be my queen?" He looked her in the eyes, searching for her true answer.

Persephone nodded, "I do not want to be a one-sided coin. Life and death, light and darkness. Why limit myself? Besides, I love you, Hades; there is no mistaking that. No one should have to rule alone, even in hell." Her voice came out soft and gentle, calmly reassuring the dark and lonely man.

Hades grinned a toothy smile, a rare thing. Taking his bride in his arms, he whispered, "then let it be so." Sweeping her up, he carried her swiftly to the bedchamber to consummate their union.

* * *

**Please R&R for me, thanks guys!!**


	3. The News

Hey guys, **Perky-Thief** here, once again. I hope that you've liked the first two chapters so far. There should only be one more chapter after this one (yes, I know it's a small story). But for now, enjoy **Chapter Three**.

Oh, if any of you readers have any ideas about more Greek Mythology pairings I should do, let me know in a review. Also, be sure to check out my profile to view some of my other stories

**!!!Disclaimer!!! I do not own any aspects of this myth.**

**

* * *

**

Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate

"I cannot help you, Demeter. Persephone is of the marrying age, and Hades is a more than fine choice," Zeus said matter-of-factly.

"He is a monster! He lives among the dead, in the darkness. Persephone is a delicate flower: she needs the sun, the open sky! She will die down there!" the green goddess protested.

"I believe she is stronger than you think, Demeter, and she has made her choice."

"He took her by force! He ripped her girdle from her, carried her off. I heard her screams! She's my little girl! I have to save her." She turned from her younger brother, burying her distraught face in her hands.

"Our brother is not a monster, Demeter, and you know this." His voice had toned down a bit, becoming softer in an attempt to sooth his frantic sister. "Even the King of Death has respect for life. All children must grow up and marry, even yours."

Demeter whirled to face Zeus, her fury rising to a peak. Tears streamed violently down her cheeks, though Zeus wasn't exactly sure if they were out of sadness or fury. "All except for Artemis, you mean," she spat out angrily. "She may be a maiden forever. Why do you favor the daughter of a lesser goddess over that of your own sister? Your own daughter, Zeus!"

"Persephone never requested such a thing from me," Zeus reminded her gently. "You must let her go, Demeter. Make your peace with Hades. Perhaps he will let her visit you."

"Fine," Demeter muttered venomously. "But know this, Zeus: you are a heartless bastard, and you care nothing for your children. I'll get her back myself, regardless of the circumstances."

---

Persephone and Hades dwelt for some time in happiness in the dark world below. Persephone had to admit, however, that the change of scenery was a shock. Everything was stark, bare, and gray. There was no warming sunlight, only dim light and icy shadows, cloudy smoke and mist. She could feel the cold seep into her, and for a while she felt starved of the precious sun. She missed her mother terribly, but she knew that if she went back, her mother would make it so she could never return…and she couldn't do that to him.

Hades did his best to keep his bride entertained when his business took him away from her. She made acquaintance with the denizens of Hades' house, visited with the spirits of the dead (although, preoccupied with their own miseries, they did not make fine company), and made the best of things.

After a while, as Persephone got used to the surroundings, she noticed changes in herself. Her once rosy cheeks were paler than the moon, and her silky golden hair had darkened to a deep, luxurious brown. The change was not unpleasant, for she was still strikingly beautiful, however darkly, but she wondered, sadly, if anyone would recognize her if they could see her. Her body had changed too, becoming more fuller-figured and curvaceous. She was maturing, and it did not displease her.

One day, while wandering about the palace, she heard voices within the throne room as she was passing by. She recognized one as her father, Zeus. Hiding in the shadow of a column, she put her ear to the cool onyx wall and listened.

"I have come to warn you, my brother," Zeus spoke. "Demeter, our sister, has prevailed upon me to secure the return of her daughter, you wife. I cannot hold her back any longer, Hades. You have not seen the world above, but the earth is dying. Surely you have noticed the flow of dead has increased?"

"Yes; Charon has complained of the masses that crowd the docks, but I have not been to the surface in some time. I assumed it was merely Ares' work," Hades murmured. "What is going on?"

"Demeter refuses to let the earth be fertile until her daughter is returned," Zeus explained. "The plants whither, the animals die, and the mortals suffer, and us along with them. There is nothing to be offered to us, much less anyone to do the offering. It cannot go on like this. I have no choice; the girl must go back!"

"But she is my wife!" Hades shouted. "I need her. Will Demeter allow just a visit, and let her return afterward?"

"No," Zeus replied regretfully. "She challenges the validity of your marriage, and considers it nonexistent. She wants her daughter back as she was before, maidenly and belonging only to her."

Hades laughed bitterly, a hollow sound. "We have performed the Rites of Aphrodite, shared the marriage bed. She is a virgin no longer. Does Demeter think she can reverse the flow of time?" He was silent for a moment, fuming. "Fine," he continued, his voice shaking slightly in despair, "you say that Hermes comes on the morrow? Let him come. This isn't over yet."

Persephone dashed behind the pillar as Zeus exited the room, hiding in the shadow. She waited until he was out of sight, and then slipped into the throne room. Her husband sat upon his throne, his head in his hands. He looked up as she approached, hid expression softening. "There you are, child. No doubt you've heard the news. You're to go back to your mother tomorrow."

"I miss my mother," Persephone admitted, climbing up on the arm of his throne. Hades smiled at her tenderly, and pulled her down onto his lap; he marveled silently at how much she had changed. Her weight sat differently, her body fuller. She embraced him not with the eagerness of a child, but with the slow sensuality of a woman. Demeter wouldn't be getting what she expected, that much was certain. "I do not want to stay with her…though I would like a visit."

"Please, promise me you'll come back," he pleaded, his dark eyes beseeching her. "What am I saying? She'll never let you come back." Hades clutched his wife to him desperately.

"I have an idea," Persephone revealed suddenly. "Get me a pomegranate."

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**


	4. The Plan

Hey avid-readers, it's **Perky-Thief** here again. This is my fourth and final installment of **Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate**. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but oh well, what can I do.

Just a reminder, if any of you readers have any ideas about more Greek Mythology pairings I should do, let me know in a review. Also, be sure to check out my profile to view some of my other stories.

So, without further ado, here is **Chapter Four**.

**!!!Disclaimer!!! I do not own any aspects of this myth.

* * *

**

**Recap**

"_I miss my mother," Persephone admitted, climbing up on the arm of his throne. Hades smiled at her tenderly, and pulled her down onto his lap; he marveled silently at how much she had changed. Her weight sat differently, her body fuller. She embraced him not with the eagerness of a child, but with the slow sensuality of a woman. Demeter wouldn't be getting what she expected, that much was certain. "I do not want to stay with her…though I would like a visit."_

_"Please, promise me you'll come back," he pleaded, his dark eyes beseeching her. "What am I saying? She'll never let you come back." Hades clutched his wife to him desperately. _

_"I have an idea," Persephone revealed suddenly. "Get me a pomegranate."

* * *

_

**Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate**

Hades was puzzled, but beckoned to a ghostly servant. "But you haven't eaten since you've been here," he said, confused. Persephone didn't answer, only tore open the thick skin of the crimson fruit to reveal the tiny, glistening seeds beneath. They were like rubies; like drops of blood, like the blood she shed when Hades took maidenhead. Carefully, with her slender fingers, she plucked forth a selection of seeds and brought them to her lips. One, two, three, four, five, six, they disappeared into her mouth as she chewed and swallowed each one.

The meaning of the action suddenly struck Hades. "I see! You have eaten the fruit of the underworld, and cannot leave. But my love, I though you said you wanted to see your mother again?" Hades asked, slightly confused.

"I have a plan," she reminded him, smiling slyly. Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered to him what he must do.

---

The next day, the winged Hermes escorted Demeter past the gate of the Underworld, into Hades' palace. Demeter followed the Messenger God, her head held haughtily high, ignoring the darkness and coldness that she took for filth. She abhorred this place, as she knew her precious daughter must. Surely Persephone would fall into her arms, weeping, begging her to take her away from the nasty, horrible place forever. The thought was strangely satisfying to Demeter. Hades would be left to his dark and ghastly kingdom alone, and this time Demeter would be much more careful with her only daughter. She was only a girl, after all, and needed to be sheltered, protected from evil monsters like her repulsive brother. Demeter made a mental note to keep Persephone under a tighter rein once she got back, to make sure that she never wandered too far from her sight again.

When they reached the dank throne room, Demeter was shocked to see the change that had overcome her daughter; indeed, had she passed her elsewhere, she would not have recognize her as Persephone at all. This strangely beautiful woman was no longer childish angel Demeter once knew as her daughter.

"Mother!" Persephone cried joyfully, and rushed forward to embrace her tightly. Demeter numbly wrapped her arms around her daughter, all at once overjoyed and yet profoundly disappointed. What had Hades done to her little girl? She was paler than a frozen death; gone were the pink-tinted rosy cheeks. Her hair was no longer as golden as the sun and unbound, but dark and coiled about her head in intricate ringlets. Her body no longer appeared slender, but held curves like that of a grown woman. "I've grown up, Mother," Persephone whispered, sensing Demeter's distress.

"It doesn't matter," Demeter decided, holding Persephone at an arms length to look at her. "I am bringing you home, my child, and you will never have to return to this joyless tomb again!"

"But it is not joyless, mother!" Persephone protested. "I love my husband, and I am happy here. I do want to see the world above again, but I will return here afterward."

"Nonsense, you are staying with me!" Demeter commanded sharply, ignoring her daughter's determination to stay. "He has corrupted you, but it can be remedied. A few days in the sun, and you will be just as you were, and you never have to come back here again. We will be happy together, as we once were, as mother and daughter." Demeter's eyes narrowed in hatred as she glared at the God of the Dead with an immense amount of disdain and disgust.

"I am not a child anymore, Mother," Persephone said, matter-of-factly. It was true: even her voice was lower-pitched, such of that of a woman. She did not whine or beg, but calmly stated the truth. "I belong with my husband now."

"I will not give you back to him!" Demeter cried in near hysterics.

Hades stepped forward. "I am afraid you have no choice, Demeter. Persephone has eaten the fruit of the Underworld. A pomegranate, six seeds. By rights, she is mine fully. It is only out of the kindness of my heart, and her own wishes, that I let her leave at all."

"No!" Demeter cried. "You are lying!" The corners of her eyes glistened slightly.

"Rules are rules," Hades simply replied, a smirk threatening to come forth.

"He is right, Mother. I did eat of the fruit," Persephone admitted. "And he did not trick me, if that's what you're thinking. I did so willingly."

Tears flowed freely from the goddess's eyes. "Why do you wish to break my heart, my child?"

Persephone embraced her mother. "I did not mean to, but I cannot be your little girl forever. I had to grow and change, like the roses in the spring. They do not stay tiny, pretty buds, but blossom into full blooms."

"Spring," Demeter mused, drying her eyes. "It has not been spring since you left, my dear."

"If I promise to return for a visit every year, will you make the earth green and fertile again?" Persephone asked.

"She may return for six months, but she must stay here for six as well, one month for each of the seeds she ate."

"You scoundrel," Demeter growled. "You stole my daughter away from me. She may have gotten used to the idea, but I will not believe that she came here to you freely. And now you have the gall to set terms?!"

"Believe what you wish, but as for my offer, you can take it or leave it."

"It is a deal," Demeter agreed with a scowl. She took her daughter's hand firmly. "Come," she said, shooting a disdainful look at Hades and his surroundings, "we will leave this place."

Persephone nodded, gently removing her hand. Turning to Hades, she kissed him tenderly. "I shall always return to you, my love," she promised. He nodded, and watched his bride walk away with her mother, out the doors, and into the world above.

* * *

Well, there you go, THE END. Okay, it's official: you have now reached the end of Hades & Persephone: The Truth of the Pomegranate. I really hope you liked it. For any comments or suggestions, please review and let me know. Alright, thanks guys!


End file.
